


FlowerCrowns (Roadrat)

by Overwatchshippingtrash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchshippingtrash/pseuds/Overwatchshippingtrash
Summary: Mako and junkrat go to a field/medow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aright! Hi there so uh I hope you like this but sorry if its bad I'm trying a new writing style my tumblr is DeliriouslyOrange you don't have to follow just putting that out there (-secretly hoping froggyflan reads this since their fanfics and tumblr are big inspiration with some others-) so yeahhh ^^

It was a sunny July morning. Mako is eating his breakfast in silence for once without his little rat bothering him. Mako thought to himself. 'Hm...got to get Jamie out of the base.' So after he ate he gathered up some supplies and put them into a backpack and gone up to junkrat. "Jamie come on we are going somewhere." "YAY!!" screamed junkrat as he began to giggle like a child. Mako scooped up Jamie off his feat and walked to a meadow not far from the overwatch base. Mako soon puts Jamie down and gets out some food. Jamie looks up at mako angrily when mako didn't bring his bombs with him. "AY! Where are me bombs!" "You don't need them." Mako replied. Out of no where Jamie slapped mako and ran off to go cool down. Mako was dumbfounded. Jamie has never slapped him before it made him a bit mad but it didn't really hurt so he shruged it off and sat down and began to make a flower crown. Jamie finally comes back to mako crying and apologizing like crazy. "Its fine Jamie here." He gently places the flower crown apon Jamie's head and apparently while Jamie was away he had made a flower crown too. Jamie paces his poorly made flower crown apon roadhog head as they soon cuddle up and give each other little Eskimo kisses and long passionate ones. That night they both stayed out in the meadow and gazed upon the stars...


End file.
